Destined to love you!
by Helgarow Slyffin
Summary: Una chica autista con problemas sociales y familiares, el mundo de sus libros favoritos, un secreto inconfesable y mucha magia. ¿Que pasará si mezclamos todos estos ingredientes? ¿El caos mas absoluto... o la mas maravillosa de las historias? Si quieres saberlo ENTRA Y LEEE!


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia no son míos aunque me gustaría mucho, son de JK Rowling excepto Liv que es invención mía.

CAPÍTULO 1: DESCUBRIENDO MI NUEVA VIDA

Ser autista no es divertido. Incluso aunque sea en un nivel leve, porque las relaciones con los demás son muy difíciles. Por ejemplo yo no entiendo la ironia, no sé mentir y no sé reconocer los sentimientos. Muchos dirían que esto es una ventaja sobretodo cuando tienes un corazón roto, pues no es así. Como vereis yo es que ni he podido tener el corazón roto porque no se me acerca un chico ni a diez metros.

Me llamo Olivia, pero todos me llaman Liv, y vivo en San Francisco con mi tía. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de barco y desde entonces vivo con ella y con mi insoportable prima Dana. Os preguntareis como me puede gustar vivir en una ciudad tan grande con mi problema. Lo bueno de San Francisco es que al haber tanta gente nadie se fija en ti ni le importa quien eres o que haces. Odio llamar la atención, me gusta pasar desapercibida, al contrario que mi prima. Dana es la jefa de animadoras y la chica más popular del colegio, ha salido con todos los del equipo de futbol americano y seguramente volverá a ser reina del baile de este año. A veces me imagino teniendo la vida de Dana, pero después de ver como cada mañana la rodea todo el mundo para preguntarle sobre moda o sobre el chico con el que sale me entra ansiedad y tengo que sacar mi inhalador para no ahogarme.

Me gusta vestir de negro porque cuando vistes de negro la gente se fija menos en ti que cuando llevas colores vivos. Siempre he sido muy delgada, mucha gente se piensa que soy anoréxica o que soy emo, pero lo que pasa es que a veces estoy tan metida en mi mundo que se me olvida comer. Como me gusta llevar ropa ancha, todavía parece que soy más delgada de lo que lo soy en realidad, o que mi familia es tan pobre que siempre heredo la ropa. Dana al contrario siempre va vestida a la última y cada semana se compra ropa nueva. No es que yo sea pobre, pero mi tía se gasta todo el dinero en mi prima porque el psicólogo dice que necesita atención desde que mi tío las abandonó, así que yo tengo que vivir de lo que me presta la vecina de enfrente que tiene un hijo que me saca dos cuerpos.

Como supondréis no tengo muchos amigos, asi que me paso las tardes leyendo. Mi libro favorito es Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, siempre lo llevo en mi mochila. Mis compañeros dicen que soy una friki porque me gustan los libros de magia pero a mí no me importa pasar el rato leyendo libros y estando sola. Ahora de hecho estoy sola, leyendo Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban mientras espero a mi tía que como no esta comprándole cosas a mi prima por navidad en unos grandes almacenes. Había una gran cantidad de gente que corría de un lado para otro buscando las mejores ofertas. De repente, se oyó una voz por el megáfono que decía:

-¡Solo durante veinte minutos camisetas a un dólar!

De pronto, alguien me tapó la luz y cuando levanté la cabeza vi una manada de mujeres corriendo directamente hacia mí. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, me arrollaron como si yo fuese una planta mas del mobiliario, tirando mi mochila y el libro que estaba leyendo. Por unos momentos solo pude ver piernas y tacones, luego me empecé a agobiar y busqué mi inhalador hasta recordar que estaba en mi mochila. La vista se me puso borrosa y yo empecé a tocar el suelo como una desesperada buscando mi mochila. Mi mano tocó algo duro y antes de que todo se volviese negro me di cuenta de que era la tapa de mi libro de Harry Potter.

Cuando desperté, ya no estaba en el centro comercial. A mi alrededor había un montón de gente y yo parecía estar sobre una camilla de hospital. Busqué mi inhalador pero sorprendentemente me di cuenta de que ya no lo necesitaba cuando pude dar una bocanada de aire sin problemas. Entonces me empecé a preocupar por la gente que me rodeaba, pues yo nunca había tenido amigos y mi familia nunca se había preocupado por mí.

Uno de ellos, con el pelo algo largo y un poco graso, dio un codazo a otros dos chicos que estaban a mi lado y se arrodilló junto a mi camilla, sujetándome la mano con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Liv! ¡Pensé que te había perdido para siempre!

Yo lo miré confusa, pues no me gusta que me toquen, pero antes de que yo pudiese decir nada un chico de gafas redondas lo empujó a un lado y me agarró de los brazos con preocupación.

\- ¿Te está molestando Snivellus? Déjala, necesita aire fresco–Yo no entendía nada, no sabia quienes era esa gente ni donde estaba yo, solo sabia que ya no estaba en el centro comercial y que mi tía había desaparecido- Tranquila Liv, yo cuidare de ti.

\- Pero ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que me ha pasado?- pregunté cada vez mas confundida, pues no conocía a nadie, mucho menos a esos chicos que parecían tan preocupados por ¿mí?

\- El estúpido de Peter en pociones mezcló dos cosas que no debía y la poción explotó. Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza – explicó de repente una chica de pelo abundante y castaño que estaba junto a un chico rubio que la agarraba de la cintura – pero ya no te preocupes, estaras bien pronto ha dicho Madam Pomfrey.

El chico rubio me sonrió como si me conociera, pero yo realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso me había cambiado por Dana y no lo sabia? Solo tenia ganas de que me dejasen sola, para poder ver que había sucedido y regresar al centro comercial para que mi tia no se enfadase conmigo.

-Dejenla respirar, ¿no ven que la están agobiando? – de repente, una mujer mayor con un vestido blanco como de enfermera antigua se abrió paso entre todos y me miró con ternura – Ha tenido mucha suerte, su parte sirena la protegió del fuego del caldero y solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza que se pasara pronto, aunque sufre una perdida temporal de memoria y una contusión leve. No se preocupe, aquí cuidaremos de usted. Y ahora váyanse, la señorita Swan tiene que reposar.

¿Cómo, medio sirena? ¿De que hablaba? La chica castaña de pelo rizado me rozó el brazo al pasar y me dirgió un nos vemos mas tarde, antes de irse con el chico rubio que la cogió enseguida de la mano. El grupo de chicos fue mas reacio a irse, pues todos parecían querer hacerme miles de preguntas a las que yo no sabia contestar. Finalmente, por insistencia de la enfermera, todos abandonaron la enfermería no sin antes despedirse cariñosamente de mi como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida. Yo me sentía muy rara y agobiada, sobre todo cuando un chico de pelo negro y ojos grises que llevaba una capa roja me guiñó un ojo y me dijo que nos veíamos por los pasillos. Luego se unió al chico de gafas y juntos se fueron. Yo me quede mirándolos desde lejos, solo quería acurrucarme y dormirme y despertar, porque la angustia se estaba extendiendo por mi cuerpo y estaba a punto de darme uno de mis ataques de ansiedad. Entonces, una mano se poso en mi hombro y vi que el chico de pelo largo y nariz grande todavía estaba allí y me miraba con cara de pena.

-Pronto recuperaras tu memoria y todo volverá a ser como antes. Aunque hay cosas que prefiero que no recuerdes – dijo como con vergüenza, antes de besarme la frente y marcharse también de la habitación.


End file.
